


Goshiki’s Lucky Hairpins

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [4]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Goshiki gets bullied a little bit, Goshiki is a femboy, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shiratorizawa is accepting, Tendou has a thing for lipgloss, Tendou loves him, Volleyball Dorks in Love, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, femboy, goshiten, specifically lipgloss on Goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: (Based off of a cosplay tiktok myself and @/uyusodasu made :) , check out the original on my page @/bubble_cos, or the completed/duet version on Dex’s page!)In which Goshiki likes pretty things, and other people don’t like it. Tendou is a good senpai and helps Goshiki feel better with a gift and maybe a kiss or two
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	Goshiki’s Lucky Hairpins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m back at it with another rarepair :) Goshiten is a personal favorite of mine, I love them so much and there’s so much incredible fanfiction about them here, it makes my heart so happy. This work is based off of a cosplay tiktok I made, go check me out if you want! ( @/bubble_cos on tiktok and Instagram!)

Goshiki Tsutomu liked pretty things. 

He liked to feel pretty. 

His first practice with Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team had been nerve wracking, to say the least. He was excited, of course. Volleyball was the one thing he really loved. He stood proudly, spine straight, beside the other first years as the current team filed in and began introductions. 

But even so, he still heard the whispers from the boys beside him. They were hard to ignore. He clenched his fists tightly. 

In middle school, people had mostly ignored Goshiki’s choices, because they seemed to help him play better. Goshiki was a _great_ player. He reminded himself that he was here for a reason as he heard another boy snicker behind him. 

Goshiki was still getting used to the teasing. It still stung. But he knew that as much as people picked on him, the velvet scrunchie on his wrist, the sparkling gloss on his lips, and the three colorful pins (school colors, of course) in his hair were his safety blanket. They made him feel pretty, and it helped him play better. His hair pins were lucky. 

The third years were almost done with introductions. The shock of having his idol, Ushijima Wakatoshi, right in front of him, was still settling over Goshiki as the last player stepped up to introduce himself. 

“Morning, little kohai.” The man sang. Goshiki’s gaze flickered over his face as he spoke. He was tall and lean, with intelligent eyes and an adorably wobbly smile, bright red hair gelled high. His voice gave Goshiki little butterflies. 

“Name’s Tendou Satori, call me Tendou-senpai.” He smirked at the group. “I’m Shiratorizawa’s resident Guess Monster.”

Goshiki’s back straightened a bit as he felt Tendou’s eyes linger on him. He knew what he was looking at. The other first years flinched slightly under his gaze, but Goshiki stood tall. The blocker called Tendou let his eyes linger on Goshiki for a moment too long.

Introductions sped by and before he knew it, it was his turn to introduce himself, and he took a deep breath as he stepped forward, feeling all eyes shift to him. 

“My name is Goshiki Tsutomu! I’m from Shiratorizawa Junior High, I’m a wing spiker, and I want to be the ace!” He declared, glad that he’d never really been shy. He heard snickers and whispers from the other first years, but as he looked over the team, he saw mostly amused smiles, and that told him he hadn’t stepped too out of line. 

After that, practice ran smoothly. Goshiki, much to his delight, aced all of his serves, receives and spikes, although even he had to admit his blocking needed some work. Now they were in the locker rooms, changing into their school uniforms. 

“Tsu~to~muuuu~...” Tendou-senpai sang, behind him suddenly. Goshiki sucked in a breath. 

“Tendou-senpai, I’m sorry I messed up my blocks! I’ll work hard, I promise, I’ll be as good as you one day!” He exclaimed, a little louder than necessary, dropping into a deep bow. 

Tendou laughed. “I like you Tsutomu.” He said, and suddenly Goshiki felt long fingers in his hair, ruffling the soft strands, blunt nails scraping deliciously across his scalp. He shivered. He wanted more of that, very soon. 

“I’m going to teach you how to block.” Tendou decided. “You’re my new favorite kohai.” He grinned, pulling Goshiki up from his bow. “I know you’ll make the starting lineup. You have great potential there, little ace.”

Goshiki’s cheeks lit up red from the praise, eyes shining like stars. “I won’t let you down!” He exclaimed, thinking his hair pins must be extra lucky today. He had to wear this color combination more often. 

“I know you won’t, Tsutomu.” Tendou smiled that wobbly smile, and tapped him gently on the cheek. “You’re doing great.” 

——

It was only a few more days until Coach Washijou announced that Goshiki would have a place in the starting lineup for their upcoming practice match against a local college team. Goshiki was practically glowing with pride as his upperclassmen congratulated him. Tendou leaned his arm on one of Goshiki’s shoulders, leaning down to speak to him alone. “Come meet me in the cafeteria today, you get to have lunch with your upperclassmen, get to know the team a bit better.” He whispered before he walked towards the door to the gym, leaving Goshiki staring after him. 

Lunch with his upperclassmen. Lunch with Shiratorizawa’s starting lineup. His stomach did flips. He could barely focus during his morning classes, and as soon as the teacher dismissed them for lunch, he grabbed his bags, barely remembering to grab actual food before he was scanning the cafeteria, eyes finally landing on a table towards the back. 

The entire starting lineup, plus Semi-san, sat around a long table by the windows, talking and laughing. Goshiki gripped his bento, taking a deep breath. He was a starter now. He belonged with them. 

He walked with a purpose, eyes shining with barely concealed excitement as he made his way towards the table. Tendou spotted him first. 

“There he is! Miracle Boy, Tsutomu!” He sang, moving over on the bench so Goshiki could sit beside him. 

Goshiki blushes faintly, murmuring a thanks as he sat down beside Tendou. The team offered him polite greetings, some warmer than others. The conversation began to flow again as Goshiki picked at his food, listening intently to every exchange he could hear. 

After a while, there was a lull in the conversation, and Shirabu spoke. 

“I know we’ve all been thinking about it, so I’ll just say it.” He said, and several people stiffened, looking away from Goshiki’s general direction. Something bitter settled in the pit of his stomach. 

“Goshiki. What‘s with…” Shirabu gestured to him. “That?”

Goshiki gripped his chopsticks too tightly. His free hand flitted up nervously to touch his hairpins. “They.. they’re lucky.” He mumbled finally. He could feel every pair of eyes on him, wondering the same thing. 

“I started wearing them in middle school because I thought they made me look pretty.” He said evenly, thankful he’d never been that shy. “Then I found out they helped me play better. So they’re lucky, and I keep wearing them. And the lipgloss just makes me feel.. nice.” He said. 

He finally looked up from where he had had his gaze fixed on his food to survey the team. Most of them nodded in understanding, happy to accept this part of their new teammate. They’d all seen Goshiki play. If those hairpins were the key to his play style, he could keep them. 

Shirabu looked slightly amused, and it bothered Goshiki for half a second until he turned to Tendou. 

The redheads' eyes were wide and shining with what Goshiki could only call awe. The weight of his senpai’s gaze made him blush and look away. 

Shirabu snickered, and Goshiki heard Tendou speak. 

“You should ask Goshiki to borrow some of his hairpins, Kenjirou, you’d look cute.”

Goshiki snickered slightly at the mix of rage and embarrassment on Shirabu’s face. “Absolutely not.” The setter spat, turning back to his lunch. Goshiki looked back at Tendou, a small smile on his face. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly, just for the redhead to hear. 

Tendou leaned against Goshiki’s side with a smile of his own. “Anytime, Miracle Boy.” He sang. 

Goshiki’s cheeks turned red. 

——

It didn’t take a genius to see Goshiki’s crush on Tendou. Anyone with eyes should be able to figure it out. 

He practically worshipped the ground his senpai walked on. By his third month at Shiratorizawa, Goshiki craved Tendou’s praise, his hair ruffles, his arm around his shoulder, or even just a smile from across the court to tell him he was doing well. 

His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart beat a mile a minute around his senpai. Tendou, for his part, was either completely oblivious (which Goshiki doubted, Tendou-san was very smart) or he was ignoring it to save Goshiki the embarrassment of being rejected, which Goshiki supposed he appreciated. Because Tendou was much too cool for him, and Goshiki knew this. 

He was having a very good day. Tendou had given him five hair ruffles at morning practice, which is three more than average. His silky black bowl cut was a little messy, but Goshiki didn’t mind. Tendou had said his hair looked cute that way, and that was more than enough for Goshiki. 

Goshiki sat down in his free block, pulling out a small compact mirror and his favorite strawberry lip gloss, starting to apply the slightly sticky gloss to his lips, wondering if he would get any hair ruffles at afternoon practice. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice calling his name from across the class. 

“TSUTOMU!” 

Goshiki looked up, eyes locking onto the owner of the voice, a boy he recognized, if only slightly. His name was Tanji Nakamura, and he liked to comment on Goshiki’s appearance from time to time. Goshiki pretended it didn’t bother him, but he was always lying. 

“Are you wearing lipgloss? I didn’t know you were a girl! Want me to borrow one of my girlfriends’ skirts for you, little girl?” Tanji taunted, his friends laughing along behind him. 

Goshiki’s world felt like it was cracking. His classmates were looking at him now. They were laughing, suddenly. At him. He gripped the strap of his bag as he dropped the gloss and the mirror back into his bag. He stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom just as the tears began to escape. 

He wiped the lipgloss off his lips as he walked briskly towards the bathrooms, lips stinging from the harsh drag of his uniform sleeve. He made it to the bathroom stall, locking the door and leaning against the wall, a quiet sob ripping its way past his lips. 

He was used to teasing. He’d been cornered in hallways, shoved against locker room lockers, bullied online, but nothing like this before. Never in front of a whole class like that. The humiliation alone was half the reason for crying, the homophobia and down right cruelty the other half. 

His fingers ghosted over the hairpins as the tears rolled down his cheeks. It was so stupid. He was a good player. These _stupid_ hairpins didn’t change that. He’d make the team look bad if he showed up to a game with them in. How could he call himself the ace if he relied on stupid girly things to boost his confidence? Shirabu had probably been right to laugh. 

After a while, Goshiki finally wiped his eyes, feeling a little empty, and left the stall. He stood in front of the mirror and lifted his hands to remove his hairpins. He hesitated, before he unclipped them. They were useless anyways, right?

He felt vulnerable as he left the bathroom and walked to his next class. 

——

Afternoon practice was wretched. He missed all of his spikes, all of his serves went out of bounds. His blocks were either one touches or poorly timed, and his receives were garbage. It was bad enough that even Ushijima asked what was wrong. 

“Nothing, I’m just having a bad day, I’m so sorry!” Goshiki said, dropping into a deep bow in front of Coach Washijou. He winced as he felt a harsh slap on his arm. 

“I’ll do better sir.” He whispered, before walking to the changing rooms. He got halfway in the door before he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to find Tendou-san, the absolute last person he wanted to see. 

Tendou’s eyes were soft, and worried, and yet he wore a smile for Goshiki’s benefit. 

“Tsu~to~muuu~..” he sang, fingers loosening around Goshiki’s wrist. His touch was soft, and it did things to Goshiki’s heart. 

“Where are your lucky hairpins today, hm?” He asked, bringing his free hand up to ruffle Goshiki’s hair. The silky black strands parted easily for his long fingers, and Goshiki felt dull nails against his scalp. It made him shiver. 

Tendou’s hand lingered for a bit longer this time, slowly falling, letting Goshiki’s hair trail slowly between his fingers. 

“I-I must have left them in my room.” Goshiki said, obviously a lie. He’d always been a terrible liar. 

Tendou caught on immediately. “Tsutomu..” he frowned slightly. “Did something happen today?” He asked, and just like that, Goshiki pulled himself away. 

“No. Nothing happened.” Another lie, but this time he didn’t give Tendou time to scold him. He walked into the locker room and grabbed his bag, walking straight out of the gym instead of showering and changing. 

He felt heat flood his cheeks and a familiar longing building in his chest. He couldn’t focus on homework that night.

—— 

Goshiki went without his hairpins for two days after that. And for two days more, he played horribly, to the point that Coach Washijou _benched_ him during a practice match. 

The whole time he had sat on the bench, he had kept his eyes down, bangs in his eyes to hide the tears that dripped down his cheeks. His whole body shook. How could he call himself the future ace if he couldn’t learn to play without some _stupid_ hairpins?

Goshiki skipped the showers after that game. He went straight back to his dorm after mopping the gym, fists clenched, before he remembered it was a Friday night. The team always hung out in Ushijima’s dorm (as per Tendou’s insistence) on Friday nights. Since gaining his starter position, Goshiki had never missed a Friday. And despite how terrible he felt, no matter how much he didn’t want to face his teammates, he didn’t want to break that streak now. Besides, Tendou would likely show up at his door to bring him anyways, so why waste time?

The room went quiet when Goshiki appeared at the door. His teammates exchanged looks, Shirabu made a point _not_ to look at him. But Tendou was having none of that. 

“There’s the Miracle Boy himself!” He sang, his arm wrapping around Goshiki’s shoulders. Despite the enthusiasm in his voice, the gesture was comforting, and softer than usual. Tendou knew how he must be feeling. Goshiki looked at the floor. 

He found himself between Tendou and Reon, perched on Ushijima’s bed. Conversation had resumed, and Goshiki could vaguely hear the team playing truth or dare. He had zoned out a while ago, feeling out of place now that he hadn’t performed well in days. 

“Tsutomu, truth or dare?” 

Tendou’s question snapped him from his daze. He blinked, sitting up a bit straighter. “Um.. truth?” He asked, slightly confused as he looked at his senpai. 

“Alright then. What’s wrong with you? Your hairpins have been missing for three days.” Tendou asked, tone light, but eyes revealing his genuine concern he held. 

“And your playing is suffering.” Ushijima, ever the realist, pointed out from the other side of the room. 

Goshiki flinched. “Pass.” He said quietly.

The room was silent. He could have cut the tension with a knife. He stood. “I have to go.”

No one stopped him as he left the dorm.

——

Saturday evening found Goshiki sitting in an empty gymnasium, legs crossed, at center court. He was staring at his slightly worn volleyball shoes, mind somewhere else. He had felt like garbage these last few days. He was pathetic. His failure to be an asset to the team, combined with the bullying, _combined_ with his crush on Tendou (which was getting to be too much to handle. He was trying to work up the nerve to confess, but he was terrified) were making it sort of hard to be him recently. 

He clenched his fists just before he heard sneakers squeaking on the polished wood of the court. He looked up to see Tendou, in sweatpants and a Shiratorizawa tee, holding a small box. 

“Figured I’d find you here. Can I sit?” Tendou asked, stepping out of his shoes by the door and walking towards Goshiki in his socks alone. 

Goshiki nodded, cursing the universe for sending Tendou here right now. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been doing well.” Goshiki said quietly. “I’m trying to do better but I-“

“Tsutomu.” 

Goshiki glanced at his senpai as the redhead sat in front of him, startled by the sudden sincerity in his voice. “Tendou-san?” He asked, voice betraying his nerves. 

“I know something happened the other day. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if anyone gives you trouble, Wakatoshi and I can take care of them, ok? You don’t have to struggle alone anymore.” Tendou said, crimson eyes meeting Goshiki’s brown ones. 

Goshiki looked away first. “Thank you.” He whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

“Here.” Tendou hummed, passing Goshiki the box. “I got these for you today.”

Goshiki’s heart stopped. A gift from Tendou? 

Shaking hands undid the ribbon atop the box and pried the lid off to reveal three stunning jeweled hairpins, shaped like dragonflies. They sparkled in the fluorescent lights hanging overhead, and Goshiki sucked in a breath. 

“T-Tendou-senpai-“ Goshiki stammered, fingers ghosting over the pins. “I-I don’t.. I.. _thank you._ ”

Tendou waved his hand. “It’s nothing. I was kind of sick of you not playing your best, and if you wouldn’t wear your own pins, figured I’d buy you some that you’d have to wear, because they were a gift from your favorite senpai.” Tendou’s grin was lazy and warm, and it made Goshiki feel all fuzzy inside. 

“I’ll be better-“ he started, but Tendou held his hand up again. 

“Besides..” Tendou began, scooting a little closer to Goshiki, legs tucked under him as he knelt in front of his kohai. “You look so pretty with your pins, and don’t even start me on that lipgloss.” 

Goshiki’s heart did a backflip. It took him way longer than it should have to process that Tendou thought he was _pretty._

His cheeks turned red and he looked down, grip on the box tightening. 

“Can I put them on for you, Tsutomu?” Tendou hummed, long fingers reaching for the box Goshiki still held. 

He nodded once, suddenly very nervous as Tendou picked up the first pin, a green dragonfly. Pale, callused fingertips tapped his chin, silently asking him to look up. He did so, eyes open but staring past Tendou. 

Tendou slid the first pin into place, pushing some hair back from Goshiki’s face. The second and third pins followed, and after Tendou secured the third, he allowed his fingers to slide through Goshiki’s hair, ruffling it a bit. 

Goshiki’s eyes fell closed at the feeling, forgetting himself for a moment. It wasn’t until Tendou’s hand was sliding down, down, to the base of his neck, long fingers spreading out, cupping the back of his neck, some fingertips still in his hair. 

His eyes fluttered open, heart hammering in his chest. “Tendou-san?” He whispered, voice shaky. 

“Do you have your lipgloss, Tsutomu?” 

Goshiki nodded dumbly, slowly pulling the tube of strawberry flavored gloss from the pocket of his shorts. Tendou plucked it from his hands, and suddenly the hand on the back of Goshiki’s neck was gone. Goshiki mourned its loss, but only until Tendou’s hand cupped his cheek, tilting his chin up to gently swipe lip gloss onto Goshiki’s lips. His eyes fell shut again. Shit, he was going to be in for it after today. He would never be able to look Tendou in the eyes again. 

The redhead hummed, satisfied with his work. He sat back, hands leaving Goshiki again. “You look beautiful, Tsutomu.” He muttered, and his tone nothing short of reverent. 

Goshiki’s cheeks turned pink, and he pulled out his little hand mirror, opening it up and catching his breath. 

He did look beautiful. The dragonfly pins sparkled like stars against his dark hair, and the lipgloss contained just enough glitter to shimmer in the light. He closed the mirror with a snap, glancing down. 

“There’s something wrong still.” Tendou pouted, playfully hitting his leg. “You know you can always talk to your favorite senpai, Tsutomu~” he sang. 

Goshiki sighed softly. “I know, Tendou-san.” He glanced up at the net. “I guess.. I guess I’m worried? That the team thinks I’m weak because I’m only a good player with these stupid hairpins. I know I’m not normal, and I know I look sort of out of place on the team, especially next to Ushijima-san and Reon-senpai-“

“Let me stop you right there, my dear kohai. No one on the team cares that you’re different. You’re a fantastic player, with or without your hairpins, it’s just that for some reason or another the hairpins make you feel better about yourself, more confident, so you play better.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t bother anyone. I’d hate it if someone ever made you feel less then the wonderful future ace that you are.” Tendou tapped his chin, making him look up at him. 

Goshiki’s eyes were glassy as he looked at Tendou. He felt like he did before a game; nervous, frightened, but excited. His stomach had butterflies as he met Tendou’s eyes. 

Tendou smiled a bit. “That lipgloss looks amazing on you. What flavor is it?” He asked, a glint in his eyes. 

Goshiki blushed, which made Tendou laugh. “I-It’s strawberry.” He stammered, holding up the bottle. 

“Can I get a taste?” He asked, leaning a little closer to the spiker. 

Goshiki, ever the innocent, sheltered teenager, nodded slightly, and began to unscrew the top of the bottle, when he was stopped by a hand on his cheek. 

He barely had time to process that Tendou was closing the space between them before lips were on his and the world went white. Tendou’s lips were thin and slightly chapped, but they were soft against Goshiki’s, and the gentle hand the redhead laid on his hip was enough to ease him into the kiss. It was a little awkward, but Goshiki got the hang on it soon enough, and Tendou slotted their mouths together perfectly. 

His hands hovered nervously above Tendou’s shoulders, unsure of what he should do. He could feel Tendou’s laugh bubbling up from his chest. He pulled back just far enough to speak. “You can touch me, Tsutomu, I don’t bite.” He teased. 

Goshiki flushed. “Tendou-san.. I-I don’t understand..” he stammered, unsure of what else to say. 

Tendou’s tongue darted out to kick across his bottom lip, smiling a bit. “You taste like sugar, Tsutomu.” He whispered, leaning in and brushing their lips together again, guiding Goshiki closer now, until he was barely an inch away from being in his lap. Goshiki went, drunk from Tendou’s soft kisses and careful hands. 

“I like you.” Goshiki blurted, cheeks red. “I like you so much Tendou-san, a-and I don’t know what this means b-but I promise I’ll do my best to-“

“Tsutomu.” Tendou laughed. “I like you too, little ace. Why else do you think I kissed you?”

The question came as a shock to Goshiki, who sat there, blinking slowly as he tried to think of an answer. 

“Tsutomu.” Tendou said fondly. “Don’t overthink.” He said, running a thumb across Goshiki’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you’re thinking.” He mumbled, before he pulled Goshiki into another kiss.

Goshiki melted against him, his hands landing on his chest, balling up the front of his shirt. His heart was doing flips, and Tendou now tasted sugary, like his lipgloss. It was nothing short of addicting. 

“Tendou-san-“

“Satori, if you please.” Tendou hummed, sliding his hands through Goshiki’s silky hair. “Tsutomu and Satori. The world's best volley-boyfriends.” Tendou grinned, eyes shining. 

Goshiki couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from his lips. “Ten-... Satori, that was horrible.” He giggled, letting his head fall against Tendou’s chest. “Was that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Tendou laughed. “And if it was?”

Goshiki bit his lip, sliding his arms around Tendou’s waist, head resting above his heart. “I think I’d say yes.”

——

Goshiki liked pretty things. 

He liked feeling pretty while he played. He _loved_ when he scored points while he played. His starter position was given back to him after that day, as he seemed to get even better, with the added boost of Tendou Satori’s love and three jeweled hairpins. 

He liked when Tendou called him beautiful, usually followed by a kiss or two and a hair ruffle. 

He thought his boyfriend was pretty. Satori called himself a monster, but Goshiki thought he was more like an angel. All pale skin and delicately long fingers, arms and legs. His hair was striking and his eyes always shone with some mischief or hidden genius. Goshiki thought that Satori’s laugh was the prettiest, always filling the room and making Goshiki feel warm and safe. 

But most of all he liked how he felt when he was with Satori. He always felt seen, and accepted. It was a new feeling he found he could get used too. Satori often liked to brag to his friends and classmates that his boyfriend was the most beautiful boy in the world. 

And when Satori smiled at him like that, Goshiki certainly felt like it.


End file.
